


Cause A Little Hell

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [399]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  Hey if you want to write Megaddon, could you please write where Meg and Abaddon first meet, like in hell or on earth in the past and maybe hook up. Either way would be great. Thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause A Little Hell

**Author's Note:**

> i don't accept prompts here, only on lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

Meg grunted as she woke up to screams and cries all around her.

“Yep. Back in Hell.” She groaned, opening her eyes slowly.

The weird thing was, she seemed to actually be somewhere in a room, instead of just lying on the ground.

Meg looked around, and sure enough, she was in a furnished room, and when she turned her head, she saw a red haired demon, and Meg automatically knew who she was.

“Shit….never thought I’d ever have a chance to meet you.” Meg said, sitting up and turning to face the Knight of Hell. “You’re a bit of a legend.”

“I know.” Abaddon grinned, standing up. “You’ve made a name for yourself too.” She moved over, infiltrating Meg’s space. “Much more attractive looking than I realized.” She murmured, teeth grazing across Meg’s neck.

Meg’s breath hitched, and Abaddon laughed, before pressing Meg back down on the bed.

“I’ve been interested in meeting you for a while now.” Abaddon said. “I plan to have some fun with you. What do you say?”

“Sounds like a blast.” Meg grinned. Abaddon grinned and quickly removed both her and Meg’s clothing.

Abaddon grinned, fingers trailing down to Meg’s clit, and she started rubbing, while Abaddon started biting and sucking Meg’s skin, working her way down.

Meg gasped as Abaddon shoved Meg’s legs apart, licking a stripe up her folds, before she started to eat Meg out, fingers going back to Meg’s clit.

Meg moaned, growing aroused, as she spread her legs to give Abaddon more room. Abaddon’s free hand went to curl around Meg’s thigh, and Meg whimpered in pleasure from Abaddon’s mouth and tongue.

Abaddon’s hand pulled away from Meg’s clit, and her mouth replaced it, while Abaddon’s fingers sunk inside of Meg.

“Oh shit…..Jesus Christ!” Meg shouted.

Abaddon left Meg’s body for a few seconds. “Going to come?” She asked, pumping her fingers in and out, slick with Meg’s juices.

“Fuck. Wanna come….” Meg moaned.

Abaddon’s lips, shiny from Meg, formed into a smile and she went back to sucking at Meg’s clit, teasing the small bundle of nerves with her tongue.

“Fuck…fuck! Abaddon!” Meg cried out, before she arched and came. Abaddon pulled back, and crawled up Meg’s body, kissing the other demon and Me moaned, tasting herself.

“Much more pleasing than I thought. I like you Meg, how about we stick together and cause a little hell?” Abaddon asked.

“Sounds like a perfect plan to me.” Meg said.


End file.
